ABSTRACT This research education program offers short-term support to underrepresented or disadvantaged undergraduate and medical school students to provide them with career opportunities in cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic or sleep research. The research activity will expose trainees to the excitement, challenges and rewards of a career in biomedical research that are not otherwise available in their regular course of study. The CWRU short term HLB program will provide mentored research training with outstanding investigators in these four areas to 12 undergraduates and 8 medical students each year. The overall goal of this training program is to increase diversity among students who pursue academic careers in medicine and science, particularly in cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic and sleep research. This goal will be pursued by (1) helping trainees develop research skills, identity with the scientific profession and confidence in a research environment through well structured, mentored short term experiences that lay the foundation for biomedical research in clinical and bench settings, (2) providing exposure to diverse areas of research relevant to NHLBI (in particular, health disparities) and leaders in research with guest lectures and student presentations. Undergraduates from around the nation will be selected from more than 100 or more online applications each year after competitive review, and matched with researchers for 2 months on a full-time basis as summer research trainees. Medical students largely from this institution will be selected on the basis of the quality of the research proposal, the strength of the advisor as a research mentor and role model and the potential for a positive research experience and spend 2 full time months during the summer. Both groups of trainees will attend common weekly sessions and interact to build a community of peers. Our faculty lead outstanding programs that encompass basic, translational, clinical, population-based research programs in cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic and sleep research, and each has an outstanding training record and strong interest in working with students. Our evaluation system allows us to continuously improve our training program, and our database and tracking plan highlights the achievements and career outcomes of our trainees.